


Happy New Year's, Too

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, hogwarts sex, sexy Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Man, that sex was amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LiveJournal HP_nextgen100 community, where we write about next generation characters in 100 words. C'mon and join us.

Scorpius slid off Albus onto the mattress, pressing his sweat slick hip to Al’s. He toed the sheet until he could pull it over them. 

Al curled into Scorpius and slipped his arm over Scorp’s waist. He hmmm’d. Scorpius could feel Al’s smile against his chest. Lying here tangled in his best friend, feeling his heartbeat, their sweat cooling them--this was more than he'd ever dared to wish for. 

“Merlin, that was fucking fantastic.” Al nipped Scorpius’ shoulder then kissed it all better. “Wow. I think I even hear fireworks.”

Scorpius laughed. “Those _are_ fireworks, you idiot. Happy New Year’s.”


End file.
